


'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our body safe to shore

by Minimosca



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Winter Soldier (movie)
Genre: Bucky centric, Gen, I'm so sorry, M/M, Other, it's not, recovery!bucky, this was supposed to be happy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimosca/pseuds/Minimosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une exploration du personnage de Bucky, après the Winter Soldier.<br/>Hint of steve/Bucky, mais rien de très graphique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our body safe to shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blitziaeleece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/gifts).



> Fanfiction écrite pour l'anniversaire de Blitziaeleece, qui ne devait pas être postée (damn it je réservais ma première fois à un long projet de prompts en court avec Amy eifhziuh), mais on bug sur le format sur lequel je devrais lui envoyer le fichier pour qu'elle puisse le lire et hotmail refuse de coopérer... donc voilà.  
> C'est la première fois que j'écris Bucky/ C'est vite fait relu par ma beta pour me faire savoir que y a pas de faute trop choquante mais c'est tout/ pardon d'avance / ???

 

-          Non sérieux, j’étais le premier à avoir un crush sur Captain America, c’est injuste.

 

-          Carrément, tu devrais t’imposer et lui montrer à Robocop.

 

-          Putain, je crois que c’est le meilleur surnom que j’ai trouvé ce mois-ci. Non ? Pepper doit savoir, elle fait secrètement une liste de tous les surnoms que j’invente, elle m’aime à ce point. Elle croit que je l’ai pas deviné, mais elle se trompe, même si elle nie à chaque fois. Et qu’elle rigole comme si elle se moquait de moi. _Comme si_. Bref. Je ne me trompe pas. Même JARVIS m’a complimenté, je l’ai trouvé en quoi, 5 heures ?

 

-          _4 heures, 38 minutes et trois secondes pour être exact, Monsieur. Et non, je ne vous ai pas complimenté. A vrai dire que je trouve cela un peu…_

 

-          La ferme, tu l’aurais fais si t’avais un minimum de gout. J’aurais dû mieux te programmer. Ma faute.

 

Une voix grave, féminine, les joint, un flash rouge qui attrape son regard une brève seconde avant que ses yeux ne reviennent sur le sol. Les couleurs, si vives. Ca le surprend à chaque fois. Il déteste ça.

 

-          Techniquement, Rogers et lui étaient nés avant toi.

 

-          Merci Natasha ! Enfin quelqu’un qui a du sens commun.

 

La voix de Steve calme ses nerfs.

 

-          Si tu ouvres la bouche pour protester à leur mariage, je m’assurerais moi-même que tu ne la rouvre plus jamais Tony, continue tranquillement la voix grave.

 

Bucky lève les yeux pour voir Steve jeter ses mains en l’air et s’éloigner vers le frigo, en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de mieux de connaitre sa propre sexualité que quiconque pendant que l’homme qui parle trop vite mime un visage choqué en répétant « sexualité » et que le blond toujours sur ses gardes à côté de lui éclate de rire. Trop franc. Trop brillant.

Ces gens ne prennent pas de précaution, ils rient quand ils le veulent, ils crient quand ils le veulent, ils se lèvent sans raison, et bougent dans l’espace sans but précis. Il n’y a pas de proie, pas de mission, il n’y a pas de but, juste une bande d’enfants, le matin, dans la grande cuisine de...

Ou est- il ?

Son poing de métal se referme et ses yeux passent rapidement toutes les sorties de la pièce en revue. Sauf. Il est sauf. Il peut partir, il peut se lever, frapper la femme qui se tient sur son chemin, courir, courir vite, il sait qu’il y a des fenêtres, quelque part, il y a des fenêtres, il peut les tuer, rester sous couverture, finir sa mission _, finir sa mission, finir_ … Il n’y a pas de mission.

Il se rend compte que son souffle s’est accéléré, et il fait taire les voix de ses responsables dans sa tête. Le soldat de l’hiver n’existe plus. Steve le lui a dit. Steve lui a expliqué, patiemment. Ce n’était pas de sa faute. Ce n’était pas de sa faute. C’était de sa faute.

 

-          Bucky … ?

 

Il relève brusquement la tête, la cuisine est silencieuse, il est debout, tout le monde le regarde. Quand s’est-il levé ? Parfois il perd le contrôle de son corps, parfois il perd la notion du temps, parfois il se perd lui-même et le monde disparait, la réalité se distord et le temps se mélange. Il vacille, il a la nausée. L’homme qui parle trop vite est le premier à arrêter de le fixer, il a compris, il sait ce que ça fait, il sait que les nerfs de Bucky sont des trainées de poudre dans la fournaise, il sait ce qu’il y a après l’explosion, il a déjà eu un bras cassé. A un moment. Dans le passé. Bucky a oublié quand exactement. Bucky n’est même pas sûr que ce soit vraiment arrivé.

 

-          C’est… moi.

 

-          Hey tu…

 

Mais le brun est déjà en mouvement, il rejoint son ami -ou est-ce vraiment son ami ? Tout est tellement flou, tout le temps, dans sa tête- devant le frigo et attrape un carton de lait sans trembler.

 

-          Bucky.

 

Il répète son propre nom avec un sourire vacillant, pour s’ancrer dans le présent.

 

-          Désolé, pas de lait pour toi mon pote. Premier arrivé premier servit.

 

Sa voix n’est pas tout à fait celle de son ancien _lui,_ mais ça ira. Son sourire s’agrandit et il boit directement au carton. Les lèvres de Steve s’étirent, un encouragement plus qu’un vrai sourire. Il s’est souvenu. Tous les matins, il y a si longtemps, ou le blond engloutissait un litre de lait au réveil dans l’espoir que ses fragiles os d’oiseau deviennent assez forts pour porter le poids de la guerre.

Il ajoute.

 

-          Tapette.

 

-          Connard.

 

Et c’est ce qui calme les battements affolés de son cœur, ce qui silence pour de bon la voix de ses bourreaux dans ses oreilles, détend les muscles de ses épaules et l’ancre dans le présent, ici et maintenant, devant les yeux clairs de Steve. Violents tellement ils brillent.

 

L’homme qui parle vite, Tony, il s’en souvient maintenant que son esprit est plus clair, marmonne à propos de germes et d’hygiène, mais il peut sentir que l’ambiance de la pièce s’est relaxée.

Natalia aussi, sourit. Plus discrètement. Ça se voit surtout sur le visage du blond à côté d’elle, il a toujours l’air un peu bête quand elle sourit.

 

Le froid recule, doucement.

 

C’est le matin.

 

Il est sauf.

 

* * *

 

Il passe du temps, à converser. Avec personne. Avec lui-même. Avec la maison.

 

La maison parle. Steve le lui a expliqué. L’intelligence artificielle. Il n’est pas réel, il n’est pas humain, il n’est pas vraiment là.

 

Et Bucky a passé encore plus de temps enfermé dans sa chambre avec lui.

 

Ils se ressemblent… si tant est qu’il ait un reflet. Si tant est qu’il vive dans ce monde ci et non dans un fragment de son esprit en attendant qu’on ne réchauffe son corps, ouvre ses yeux, injecte ses veines, lui donne sa prochaine cible. Un chemin de morts à tracer en silence.

 

Il ne sait pas s’il est un humain. Une arme. Une machine. Une création défectueuse.

Il se sent plus proche de JARVIS que de n’importe qui d’autre. JARVIS au ton toujours calme. JARVIS qui n’a pas d’yeux pour le juger, pas de gestes prudents. JARVIS qui n’a pas de corps de chaire qu’il pourrait tuer. JARVIS qui n’est pas fragile comme un humain. JARVIS plein de connaissance, qui ne dort jamais et qui ne parle que s’il est sollicité. JARVIS qui lui raconte l’histoire de l’humanité comme s’il reprenait un livre oublié, plus de 70 ans après.

Il passe des heures en silence allongé dans son lit, et des heures à murmurer ses questions à l’IA. Ca l’apaise. Parfois il s’endort, bercé par son accent anglais. Son ton si neutre. Il arrive à croire à la réalité.

 

Peut-être que dans ce monde ci il est plus machine qu’humain.

 

Si tant est qu’il ne cauchemarde pas. Parfois il croit qu’il va se réveiller, iI croit entendre la toux de Steve dans son sommeil et sentir la lourdeur de ses membres assoupit. Il croit qu’il va se redresser en sursaut et demander au blond ce qu’il peut faire pour l’aider, la voix encore rauque de sommeil.

Mais tout ce qu’il fait c’est se perdre dans le gouffre des souvenirs, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne distingue plus rien.

 Les murs de sa chambre ont la couleur des milkshakes à la vanille et des chaussures des dames, il entend leurs voix enjôleuses et les ordres aboyés par des hommes en uniformes. Le claquement mécanique de la mort, et la gueule des fusils. Steve, incohérent au-dessus de lui, pareil et si différent, si grand. Ou est Steve ? Si petit, si fragile, battu dans une allée, ou sont leurs jeux d’avant la guerre, les lancers de cailloux, la mort de maman, la chaleur de l’été, cette nuit ou il avait fièrement annoncé qu’il lui apprendrait à embrasser parce que _Stevie, vraiment, à 12 ans, il faut déjà avoir fait ce genre de choses, je t’aide espèce d’idiot, arrête de me regarder comme si j’allais te manger_. Ou peut-être qu’il l’a fait. Dévorer cette bouche rose, si jolie, délicieuse, qui tournait au rouge avec chaque morsure, et chaque pression de ses lèvres, rouge et chaude, comme la vie qui s’échappe dans la neige pendant qu’il tue ses dernières cibles. Unes à une. Mécanique. Implacable. Pas de survivant.

Pas de survivant, juste le rouge, le souffle court, et les cheveux blonds entre ses doigts, son corps qui s’arque sous l’extase, vivant. Le dernier souffle de ses victimes, les armes automatiques, Steve, le poids familier dans ses mains, le métal de son bras, des balles dans son corps, le métal de la scie qui déchire sa chaire, les cris, _Steve, le métal_ , partout, dehors, dedans, est-ce que c’est lui qui hurle comme ça ? Est-ce que c’est une fille qui rit, est-ce que c’est un enfant qui regarde le ciel, les yeux morts ? Il ne sait plus, il n’a pas le droit de savoir, s’il sait, ils lui retireront ses souvenirs, encore, _attachez le_ , encore, _effacez le_ , encore, _de quoi est-ce que tu te souviens_ , nom de code _le soldat de l’hiver_. C’est lui qui crie, sa gorge se déchire, le gout du sang tapisse sa langue. Il doit oublier, il doit oublier et la douleur s’arrêtera, mais son cerveau fond, fond, et son corps s’embrase, le plastique dans sa bouche l’empêche de respirer, ils le tuent, ils le tuent à chaque fois, et le noir revient.

 

_Tu crées l’histoire._

_Le monde te doit une fière chandelle._

_Une dernière mission_.

 

La dernière mission.

 

Est-ce qu’il y avait une mission avant ?

 

_Quel est ton dernier._

 

_Effacez le._

 

Et dans le noir, Steve. Steve. Steve, steve, stevestevestevestevestevestevestevestevestevestevestevesteveste. ste. S. 

 

Une dernière.

 

Toujours ses yeux qui brillent au fond, cette lumière qui le brule, il ne le connait pas. _Mission._

 

Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes. 32557.

 

Le soldat de l’hi.

 

Des mains dans son dos. Des bras autour de ses épaules. Une voix qui parle dans son oreille. Une odeur familière. Qui réveille quelque chose de douloureux dans son cœur.

Tout est flou. Il saigne. Il saigne du visage. Un son étouffé. Encore un. Il frappe son assaillant, trois fois, quatre fois, cinq fois. Il perd le compte. Il est celui qui l’agresse, il a le dessus.

Mécaniquement il tue son adversaire à mains nues. Bientôt il ne criera plus.

 

_Bucky._

 

-          C’est _moi._

 

Les mots prennent un sens à ses oreilles. Il n’y a pas de sang sur son visage, il y en a sur ses mains. Il pleure. Steve est à moitié conscient.

Son visage est trempé de larmes.

Steve sourit, douloureusement. Steve ne pleure pas.

 

-          Hey, t’es de retour.

 

Steve se retourne pour vomir, les mains sur son estomac.

Il hurle.

Longtemps

 

 

Longtemps.

 

Des mains le retiennent et il hurle, et il pleure, encore. Ils vont l’effacer. Et Steve s’en fiche, Steve sourit et quelqu’un soupire derrière lui. _Ils vont l’effacer._

 

_Bucky._

 

Le soldat de l’hiver est mort.

 

C’est facile, cette fois, de retomber dans le noir. Il n’y a pas d’électricité, juste son propre esprit qui se ferme.

 

Il y a longtemps qu’il n’a plus mal.

 

* * *

 

Ses épisodes de violence sont de plus en plus rares.

Ses périodes de lucidité de plus en plus longues.

Il commence à prendre des repères temporels, il n’a plus besoin que sa montre bip pour lui rappeler de prendre sa douche le soir. JARVIS ne lui pas indiqué la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait au milieu de la nuit, sans savoir pourquoi, depuis 13 jours.

 

Le docteur Banner dit souvent le mot « progrès ». A chaque fois qu’il le voit en fait.

Il ne le voit pas souvent.

Quelque chose à propos de l’instabilité.

 

Le blo.. Clint. Clint, est moins tendu quand il est là.

Une fois… une fois il l’a rencontré dans un couloir à 2 heures du matin. Il était plus petit et moins brillant que Steve. Moins douloureux à regarder. Alors il sait que c’était lui. Il lui a proposé de regarder un film, parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à dormir non plus. Il n’a pas posé de question. Il n’a pas parlé d’étape. De progression. Il n’a pas dit c’est normal. Il n’a pas dit ne t’inquiète pas. Il n’a pas dit Bucky, ça _va aller._ _Retourne dormir_.

 

Bucky ne se souvient pas du film. Des images, autour de lui. Quelque chose de sucré dans sa bouche. Le canapé, marron. Ou noir. Sombre. Quelque chose. Quelque chose est sortit de l’écran, droit sur lui. Clint qui dit _hey mec_.

 

_Non ne._

 

Le bruit du verre brisé. On crie. Il se défend. Ses mains sont pleines de coupure.

 

_Putain ma tél._

 

Il doit terminer s.

 

 

Quand il ouvre les yeux, il est debout au milieu des débris de la télévision. Tony se pince l’arête du nez et donne des chiffres. Clint parle à voix basse à Steve. Natal-sha. Elle escorte le docteur Banner en dehors de la pièce.

 

Il ne regarde plus de film en 3D.

 

* * *

 

 

Il passe plus de temps avec les autres. Petit à petit.

 

Ca fait une éternité qu’il habite ici, et il commence tout juste à vivre.

Les cauchemars et les nuit d’errance dans l’immense tour ont laissé place à une vie presque balancée. Parfois la balance s’effondre. Parfois l’équilibre dure si longtemps qu’il en oublie qu’il n’est plus le même homme et ses joutes verbales avec Steve ont le même gout qu’autrefois.

Le docteur Banner est plus souvent présent.

L’homme à qui il a arraché les ailes vient les visiter aussi maintenant. Il a toujours une plaisanterie à la bouche, et son rire est communicatif.

 

Tony a dit qu’il devrait venir combattre avec eux. Il parlait de Bucky, pas du faucon, qui vole déjà a leurs côtés quand ils sont appelés au combat.

Personne n’a encore dit oui. Bucky lui-même ne sait pas s’il veut recommencer à se battre un jour. Volontairement ouvrir cette porte qu’il a tant de mal à garder fermer.

 _Une chose à la fois_ a dit Steve. _On va y aller doucement_.

 

Alors pour l’instant il contemple les quelques possessions qu’il a dans ce monde, la voix grave de Natasha quand ils sont seuls et qu’elle lui raconte la violence de leur passé, les doigts de Steve dans ses cheveux de temps en temps, JARVIS à n’importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, un cube de couleur du docteur Banner.

 

Et il commence à y croire, à cet espoir de guérison qui fait briller les yeux de Steve si fort. A la chaleur humaine qui garde ce groupe d’âmes perdues sur leurs pieds, alors que même à travers le voile de ses pensées décousues il peut voir la tristesse qu’ils portent. Tous. Triste héros du vingt-et-unième siècle. A ce chemin dans le noir et à toutes ces mains tendues, ces promesses de sauvetage à chaque fois qu’il trébuche. Au passé enterré.

 

Au retour de Bucky Barnes.

 

Il commence à y croire, et le sourire de Steve est plus aveuglant que jamais, mais il marche déjà en aveugle dans ce nouveau monde, alors qu’est-ce qu’un peu de lumière en plus ?

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'était censé être joyeux et touuuuut ... et puis non, j'ai fais du angst pour ton anniv'. T'as eu un autre cadeau te plains pas, chut ! 
> 
> J'espère que ça t'a plut !


End file.
